Ways to Die
In Five Nights At Freddy's, there are many different death scenes. These scenes are always in the form of a jumpscare. Game Over Screen In the event the Player is caught/killed, the game will display a game over screen. In this screen you can see the Player's eyeballs (and teeth if you look closely) sticking out of one of Freddy Fazbear's suits. Running out of Power This is a very common way to die, especially with new players, as players will unknowingly use/waste too much power. If the Player happens to run out of power, the room will go dark, and the Player will wait in the dark for a moment, and see Freddy's lit face flickering in the left door. As his face flickers in the dark, Merry-Go-Round-like music will play. After playing for a short while, the entire room will go dark, and as the Player waits in the darkness, Freddy will jump up and scream at the Player, resulting in death. The Player can actually survive this death (or rather, "scene"). As long as the Player doesn't move, they have a little more time to live, and even while Freddy hangs around at the door, the time can still change to 6 AM, and the Player can survive. Animatronics The animatronics Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Duck, and Freddy Fazbear can all come after the Player, wandering around the restaurant until arriving at the Player's doors. If the Player leaves a door open for too long while a character is outside it, the next time the Player puts down their monitor, the character will be in the Player's face screaming, and resulting in game over. Please note that Bonnie and Chika won't attack the player until they put down their monitor, however this leaves them open to attacks by Freddy and Foxy. Bonnie appears to be the most aggressive of the 3, however this is debatable with Chica. The animatronics seem to take paths, with Bonnie going left and Chica going right. In theme with their paths, Bonnie always appears in the left door, and Chica always appears in the right door. Further into the game, Freddy will start moving around. He is more direct when it comes to getting to the Player, while staying in the dark and out of view. He always appears in the right door (with the exception of the "running out of power" death/scene). Even locking the doors won't keep him out, as the Player must train the cameras on him and watch him constantly. Foxy While Foxy is an animatronic (see above), he gives a more unique death. If the Player doesn't check on Pirate Cove frequently enough, Foxy will emerge from the curtains, sprint towards the Player, enter the security room with a scream, and kill the Player. You can actually see Foxy running towards the Player on the cameras, and hear him coming in advance, due to the lower half of his body being somewhat destroyed/exposed. If the Player is quick enough, they can close the left door where Foxy pops up in before he comes screaming in, where he will bang on the doors, then go back to his default position in Pirate Cove, resetting the cycle. Yellow Freddy Yellow Freddy is another special case, when you view camera 2B sometimes the poster of Freddy will be recolored yellow. If you return to your station without switching to another camera, a yellow recolor of Freddy will be in the room. He will kill you in a few seconds of appearing, but can be avoided by switching to the cameras before that happens, when you turn the camera off he will be gone. If you delay, You will begin to hallucinate random images, soon afterward, the screen will suddenly zoom in on his face, then cut to static, cuing up the standard Game Over screen. Or in most cases, he will crash the game. Another way to summon him is if you "camp out" in your room by closing both doors, the developer said he had put Golden Freddy (Yellow Freddy) as an "anti-cheating device" so lesson from this... DONT CAMP OUT IN YOUR ROOM OTHERWISE YOU WILL DIE Category:Gameplay